When Somebody Loved Me
by BaSingTei
Summary: Angst between friends Korra and Asami when Mako re-enters the picture.


**A/N: This was inspired by the song "When Somebody Loved Me" By Sarah McLachlan, and the fact that there really isn't any Korrasami angst. This is Korrasami / Makorra.**

She wasn't sure what made her go visit Korra. There was a million things she needed to do. She was still in charge of her father's estate. Had gotten her business back from Varrick, and it was not exactly a smooth transition. So much work needed to be done and yet here she was, walking off the ferry to try and find the avatar. She was found training at the gates alone, trying fiercely to hone her skills. She flew out with a graceful step, gliding to the ground with ease it seemed. She let out a soft sight and turned to the still-spinning gates, forcing a gust of air through to move them faster. Just as she was about to dive in, Asami called out for her. She stopped and turned, smiling.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Korra chuckled, resting a hand on her hip.

"I just wanted to stop by, see how you were." She replied in truth. She was worried about Korra. Since she lost her connection to the past avatars and her second break up with Mako, she had been doing nothing but train. It wasn't healthy. She was avoiding something and Asami knew it.

"I'm fine," she lied. "Just trying to 'airbend properly'. Tenzin has been pushing me really hard."

"Korra, Tenzin isn't out here. It's just you."

"I know." She said and kicked a rock, looking to the ground. Asami sighed.

"How are you, really?" She softly coaxed.

"I told you, I'm fine." She lied again, crossing her arms.

"All you are doing is training your wolf tail off. You need to relax Korra."

"No, it's okay. I like training." She said stiffly and turned back to the gates. A slender hand caught her shoulder and she stopped.

"Korra, what is this really about? You are pushing yourself so hard. What for?"

She didn't turn to face her, just let her arms drop at her sides.

"It's complicated." She murmured.

"Tell me." Asami encouraged.

"It would be… uncomfortable for you." She said and turned to her.

And suddenly Asami knew what it was about. Why Korra was so focused on training all the time. Why there were bags under those beautiful cyan eyes. This was about him.

"It's okay, I can manage." She smiled and framed her with both hands on her shoulders before letting go. Korra looked to the ground and was silent. She didn't know where to start. She missed him so much, it was tearing her apart. Korra stood there and tried to make sense of the swirling torment inside of her, to try and attach words to her feelings, and suddenly her shoulders were shaking and her vision was blurry and a gross sob was chocking her. As tears streamed down her face a pair of slender arms wound around her shoulders, a hand around her head pressing her into a chest. Asami held Korra and they collapsed on the pavement, letting her cry into her.

This was how it all started, that simple embrace.

X

The following few months went by in a blur of seeing each other every day. They were inseparable, Korra and Asami. When they went through town, they held hands. Asami loved brushing Korra's hair and doing different styles, even if Korra took it out later. Korra loved having a new sparring partner, and didn't mind getting taken down a couple times. She stayed at Asami's as often as Asami stayed at Air Temple Island. Sleeping in the same bed at first for them was a strange experience but soon neither could sleep without the other.

While Korra was taking this new friendship well, Asami was not. When she held her hand, her palms began to sweat. When they sparred, she became too excited when she overpowered Korra or when she was overpowered herself. When Korra's hair was down and those eyes were so blue they could pierce right through her in the best way, Asami's fingers hesitated at the nape of her neck before pulling it back into a style. And sleeping was a whole different animal.

Korra was needy in her sleep, reaching out for her polar bear dog that wasn't there and taking the warm body that was. Asami blushed and her stomach filled with butterflies when a dark arm snaked around her waist, being pulled into her warm body. Her so soft, yet muscular body that Asami was finding herself trying to remember every curve of more and more as the days passed.

X

Asami started to see less and less of Korra suddenly. The young woman was not exactly the avatar's keeper, but it would have been nice to know where she was. Coming home to an empty manor after dealing with Future Industries was unsettling. The walls echoed a sadness she tried to keep hidden, one she was blinded from when Korra was around. At first she shrugged it off, remembering that Korra is responsible for the entire world. But after a few days of not seeing her, of sleeping alone, a few days of missed sparring, she felt there was something more to this.

X

Breakfast at the Sato Manor was quiet that morning. No idle chatter. No mention of how late Korra had come to bed last night. They both ate in silence; Asami upset and Korra blissfully unaware. Just as Asami was about to say something the doorbell rang and Korra sprang up much too quickly to rush to the door. Asami was momentarily curious and gracefully followed her out of the kitchen at her own pace. She heard Korra's voice in the foyer and another's conversing in joyous overtones. She rounded the corner just in time to see Mako's lips graze her cheek.

You could almost hear Asami's heart shatter, yet again at his hands. She stopped short in the foyer entrance and watched as he pulled away from her, a smile and blush on her face. Everything stopped around her and there was an indescribable pain of loss forcing its way through her chest. Mako saw her standing there our of the corner of his eye and turned his face, a welcome smile still across his lips. Korra turned and smiled.

"Hey Asami, I'm going to be out with Mako again today. I'll see you later, okay?" She said and slipped her hand into his. Asami looked at their interlocked hands and her brows knit together.

"You two. You're back together?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, we've been talking and we decided to give it another chance. We still love each other-"

Asami scoffed and walked closer, furious. Mako's mood changed instantly.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem here?" He said looking between his girlfriend to Asami. She overlooked them grew hotter and hotter and wanted to say a million things but decided it was better not to.

"No, no problem at all." She said and turned to walk away, throwing her hands at her sides. Korra let go of him and reached for her hand.

"Asami wait-" her dark fingers encircled her wrist.

She ripped her hand out of Korra's grasp and turned on her heel.

"Don't you touch me!" She hissed and Korra recoiled.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you'd be happy for me."

"How could I be happy about this? You, running back to Mako after everything he has put you and I through!"

"Asami…" Korra was appalled at her friend's behavior.

"He doesn't deserve you!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Mako piped up, looking absolutely horrified.

"Mako, don't-" Korra turned to him, trying to make him stop.

"No it's true. I haven't been the best to either of you. I don't deserve this chance that you are giving me, giving us. Nothing I can do can earn it either." He said and his voice faltered as he looked to the ground. Korra came back to him and held his hand.

"But I love you. And we can do this." She turned back to Asami. "But you are out of line."

"No I'm not! This isn't normal! Constantly getting together and breaking up is not healthy! This isn't what you need!" She desperately tried to reason.

"I don't know what's normal! I'm not normal. I grew up sheltered and alone. I don't know how I am supposed to interact with people! I'm trying to learn. I thought you were helping me learn how to be friends with someone." She said and crossed her arms. Asami wanted to cry.

"Is that what this was?" Asami felt like she was going to burst, the tears were right there behind her eyes.

"What did you think this was?" Korra inquired softly. Asami held her arms around herself and looked away from her. Clearly these feelings had not been reciprocated.

"I thought-" She said and took in a sharp breath. "So, these past few months meant nothing?" She spoke so softly, afraid of the answer, but knowing the truth.

"Asami, of course not. You were there for me when I needed you."

"So, what? You don't need me anymore? What if I still need you?" Asami broke and let a tear roll down her cheek.

"No, stop. You'll be there for me and I'll be there for you. You're my friend. I love you."

"Not like I loved you, Korra." Asami whispered at caught her gaze with shining green eyes. Korra took a moment to process what she said. Her heart began to race and all those night curled under the sheets suddenly meant something else. All those times she was pinned to the ground and covered in sweat. The walks through town, meals alone, hand holding, everything. Suddenly everything was different. She took a step back in defense.

"I thought- I thought girls just did those things together. You are my only friend that is a girl my age." She murmured and felt her blood racing. "You-…" She wanted to call her a traitor. She felt betrayed. She thought this was normal, and she was led astray. She took another step back.

"Korra," Asami tried to ease her back and Korra couldn't look at her anymore, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"You basically lied to me! How could you do this? I trusted you! You used me." She said, with venom in her mouth, tears blurring her vision.

"What was I supposed to do, tell you? What would you have done?" She said, now chocking back sobs.

"I don't know!"

That answer was all she needed. Asami turned to walk away.

"Leave, please."

"Asami…" Korra said, unsure of how to fix this.

"Please, just go."

Korra was torn as to what she should do but Mako grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She reluctantly followed her boyfriend out the door. Just before the door closed though, she could hear the heartbreaking sobs coming from her friend left inside, alone; Surrounded by nothing once again and left to be in the empty halls she so reluctantly lived in.


End file.
